En guerra
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: OKEY. Es el primer fan fic que escribo y no supe muy bien de donde jalarle. Espero que les guste o al menos entretenga. Ya cuando le vaya agarrando la onda, seguiré haciendo más. -Le da un ataque de ansiedad- La historia se basa en una de sus tantas discusiones mientras jugaban ajedrez.


No hay luz que penetre en la oscuro de las cortinas ni ruido que salga de la habitación llena de estantes rebosando en libros. En el escritorio se ve el último libro leído, con la cinta en color rojo, separando la página para continuar con la lectura. En la mesa reposan dos tazas de té, humean por encima de sus platos de porcelana, donde reposan las cucharillas para revolver el azúcar, dejando la sombra del líquido, que aún flota sobre su forma cóncava. Dos hombres se encuentran hablando, sin fijarse en sus rostros, los dos ven directo al tablero de ajedrez. Los peones y demás piezas se van al cementerio a la derecha de los puestos que ocupan. No hay una plática importante, los dos murmuran acerca de la jugada y del tiempo que han tardado en crear su próxima estrategia. Hasta en sus propios movimientos se nota la diferencia de personalidad. Erik se concentra en el ataque efectivo. Charles en fortalecer su defensa.

Una de las cucharillas se levanta por mandato de Erik, para adentrarse al té y girar lento, como si una mano, llena de templanza, revolviera los sabores de la infusión. Es la contradicción al carácter de aquel hombre, que no quita la mordaz mirada de las piezas del otro y por ratos, observa el entrecejo a punto de explotar de Charles, por la perenne concentración que muestra ante todas sus vivencias. Charles es un hombre de gestos dulces por más enojo que transmita, es algo que Erik nunca ha dicho, pero quizás, el profesor sepa. Sin embargo, son conocimientos que se mantienen a salvo, en el secreto de la mente de cada quien.

—Jugamos a la guerra y hay una esperándonos —la voz de Erik sale clara y precisa, con la necesidad de mostrar la realidad que viven. Se descruza de piernas y se inclina por su taza de té, y al momento de dar el primer sorbo, la cuchara detiene su danza.

Charles no puede evitar frenar su turno. Se soba el mentón con el dedo pulgar y sus ojos parecen buscar la respuesta correcta al comentario de su amigo. Viven para debatir sus creencias en un dialogo constante de cómo encontrar la paz.

No hay paz.

Nunca hay paz entre ellos.

—Las guerras, Erik, nunca se irán. Vienen una detrás de otra. Si optamos por sentarnos por siempre en estos sitios, llegarán con o sin invitación. Todas tienen un boleto para nosotros. La cosa es saber cómo ayudar —Sin embargo, Charles es un hombre que piensa antes de actuar, analiza todo y eso, ocasiona, que algunas oportunidades se le vayan entre los dedos.

Erik sonríe de lado, con esa presión que hace su boca, para guardar los comentarios y como sus manos se toman entre sí, en una muestra de que escucha, pero que no está de acuerdo. La espalda suele tensarse y su cuello gira unos cuantos ángulos, para que su ojo, el derecho, se ponga como buitre observé más atentamente a Charles.

—Es mucho más fácil jugar al ajedrez, por qué perder el tiempo nos da la victoria ¿De qué sirve ser precavidos en el campo de batalla? ¿Quiénes han ganado por coordinar su ataque desde el frente? No, Charles, nunca. Las grandes mentes se ponen detrás de sus hombres y los mandan a morir y a matar, ¿conoces la guerra, Charles? ¿Has visto que alguien se suicide en pleno campo de batalla? Eso no sucede. Se mata al hombre de al lado, atrás o de un costado. Pero nunca a uno mismo —El incordio se hace presente en cada palabra de Erik y le hace llegar las oraciones con los dientes de tiburón que se muestran por la gesticulación de sus labios. Habla como un experto, ya que ha sido parte de la guerra. En su brazo, hay un serial que lo certifica.

No hay un argumento que Charles pueda proponer, sólo el gesto de confusión y tristeza, que transforma a sus ojos en un charco por su claridad. Es cuando opta por aparragar la espalda al sofá, y sus manos se van a a los costados del mismo, con los ojos bajos. La mano se levanta para tocar la sien, no quiere leerle la memoria, sólo opta por su pose de pensar en lo correcto.

Erik lo observa, en silencio, imita sus movimientos, pero sin recurrir a levantar los brazos. Quiere un contra ataque, seguir con el hervor que se perfila en su garganta. Sin embargo, sabe, que no conseguirá aquello de Charles. Opta por ponerse de pie y se dirige a la puerta. Otro día más, donde el tablero se quedará con una lucha a medias, como ellos: la alegoría se ha tallado en caballos, alfiles y reinas.

Charles, en cambio, no lo detiene. Se lleva el dorso de su mano a la boca, mira con nerviosismo a ambos lados y hay un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo. Tan sólo cierra los ojos cuando el golpe de la puerta se dispara y entiende, que de nuevo está sólo, en medio de libros, cortinas cerradas y el aroma dulzón del té que se cuela por su nariz.

‹‹No es necesario que te vayas›› Charles presiona los dedos contra la sien, no por falta de concentración, es el enojo que aún no sabe proyectar que lo hace actuar de ese modo.

‹‹¿Para qué quedarme? Si siempre estamos de guerra›› La voz de Erik vibra en la mente de Charles como si estuviera junto a él, el tono le desagrada, cada sílaba lleva consigo el reclamo. Sus dedos abandonan la sien y con bastante resignación mira los peones que han perdido la batalla apilados uno sobre otros.

—Por qué yo lo quiero… —Charles le dice al silencio, ni con poderes se puede decir lo que tanto se quiere.


End file.
